Interactive input systems that allow users to inject input (e.g., digital ink, mouse events etc.) into an application program using an active pointer (e.g., a pointer that emits light, sound, or other signal), a passive pointer (e.g., a finger, cylinder or other suitable object) or other suitable input devices such as for example, a mouse, or trackball, are known. These interactive input systems include but are not limited to: touch systems comprising touch panels employing analog resistive or machine vision technology to register pointer input such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,448,263; 6,141,000; 6,337,681; 6,747,636; 6,803,906; 7,232,986; 7,236,162; and 7,274,356, all assigned to SMART Technologies of ULC of Calgary, Alberta, Canada, assignee of the subject application, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference; touch systems comprising touch panels employing electromagnetic, capacitive, acoustic or other technologies to register pointer input; tablet, laptop and desktop personal computers (PCs); personal digital assistants (PDAs) and other handheld devices; and other similar devices.
Above-incorporated U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,906 to Morrison et al. discloses a touch system that employs machine vision to detect pointer interaction with a touch surface on which a computer-generated image is presented. A rectangular bezel or frame surrounds the touch surface and supports digital imaging devices at its corners. The digital imaging devices have overlapping fields of view that encompass and look generally across the touch surface. The digital imaging devices acquire images looking across the touch surface from different vantages and generate image data. Image data acquired by the digital imaging devices is processed by on-board digital signal processors to determine if a pointer exists in the captured image data. When it is determined that a pointer exists in the captured image data, the digital signal processors convey pointer characteristic data to a master controller, which in turn processes the pointer characteristic data to determine the location of the pointer in (x,y) coordinates relative to the touch surface using triangulation. The pointer coordinates are conveyed to a computer executing one or more application programs. The computer uses the pointer coordinates to update the computer-generated image that is presented on the touch surface. Pointer contacts on the touch surface can therefore be recorded as writing or drawing or used to control execution of application programs executed by the computer.
Multi-touch interactive input systems that receive and process input from multiple pointers using machine vision are also known. One such type of multi-touch interactive input system exploits the well-known optical phenomenon of frustrated total internal reflection (FTIR). According to the general principles of FTIR, the total internal reflection (TIR) of light traveling through an optical waveguide is frustrated when an object such as a pointer touches the waveguide surface, due to a change in the index of refraction of the waveguide at the touch location, causing some light to escape from the touch point. The escaping light reflects off the object, passes through the waveguide and is captured in images acquired by the interactive input system. The captured images including the point(s) of escaped light, and processes the images to identify the position on the waveguide surface based on the point(s) of escaped light for use as input to application programs.
In many scenarios, interactive input systems are used during collaboration and brainstorming meetings. Such meetings may include participants that are present in a meeting room as well as the ones who join the meeting from remote locations. During brainstorming meetings, an effective way to bring across an idea is to annotate on the surface of the interactive input system which is displaying a document, picture, video or content related to the meeting. Accordingly, it is important that the annotations are managed properly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,980 to Anderson discloses a method that enables an image to be displayed along with annotations in synchronization with separate, time-based program material as might be found in a computer-based multimedia system. The time-based program material may include audio or video information, or a combination of these, as in a digital movie with the annotated image and movie being accessed from a high-capacity storage means, such as a CD-ROM, and played in separate windows on the same display screen. The method provides smooth, real-time annotation of the on-screen image by synchronizing the movement of a pen image with very low flicker and with little overhead in terms of system performance and memory allocation. This improved performance stems from the inventive use of multiple off-screen buffers, and the processing of the previously stored annotations in the form of multiple data records including temporal and spatial information relating to the annotations as originally performed. The data records are processed during predetermined time periods, with image information being transferred into and out of these various off-screen buffers so as to facilitate real-time annotation in synchronization with the time-based program material.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,286,141 to Rieffel et al. discloses techniques for generating temporary digital ink on media. Marks or gestures are made using one or more temporary digital inks on media, such as a digital document. Digital ink may be dynamically determined to be permanent or temporary. Each mark or gesture using temporary digital inks may fade based on at least one condition. The conditions include a predetermined time determined based on, a first stroke of the temporary digital ink, completion of the temporary digital ink, appearance of the temporary digital ink to another user, a first stroke of a succeeding group of digital ink, and a stroke of the succeeding digital ink is completed. Conditions may also include changing display attributes, such as color and thickness of digital ink, and fading or switching in reaction to an audio or video signal.
While above-mentioned prior art systems and methods provide various approaches for users to present and interact with information presented on an interactive input system, limited functionality is available to automatically manage ink annotations. It is therefore an object of an aspect of the following to provide a novel annotation system and method.